


Playing it sick

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's sick and Steve is made to look after him. Of course, Tony loves the attention he's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing it sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was done quite a while ago, based off an illustration and done on a whim.

“Steeeeeebe!” The millionaire called out as he sat snuggly in a thick blanket, he could hardly get the words out as his nose was stuffed up, not to mention it was a bright red colour.  
“Yes Tony, I’m coming!” Steve said frantically, running up to Tony with a large bowl of soup in his hands, kneeling down next to him and staring with concern, “How are you feeling Tony?”  
“Hungry.” He replied, eyeing the soup, “What flavour is it?”  
“Chicken, I added mushrooms just like how you like it.” Steve said with a proud smile,  
“I hate mushrooms.” Tony said with a pout,  
“What?!”  
“Just kidding.” Stark said with a sly grin, he enjoyed trying to pull at the blonds emotions and seeing some sort of reaction out of him, he hadn’t been cared for this much before. Though Pepper did tend to him, Steve seemed so worried and nurturing, which made a change in the way that he approached things.  
“You look so helpless, Tony, now open up.” He said, blowing on the soup to cool it down before he fed it to Tony with the utmost caution, trying to be as gentle as he could.  
“I’m not helpless, and… I’m cold.” He said with a pout, licking his lips.  
Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close, “Is this better?”  
The millionaire blushed brightly, “What do you mean better?”  
“I’m trying to keep you warm, Tony.” He said softly accompanied by a warm smile,  
“If you stay too close you’ll get sick.”  
Steve in turn, nuzzled Tony from behind, placing the bowl of soup down next to them as he cuddled up with a small smile, “As long as you’re warm and safe Tony, I don’t care if I get sick.”  
“You’re such a martyr…” Stark said as he rolled his eyes, though truthfully, enjoying the embrace.  
“Only for you.”


End file.
